elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Osh
|} Der Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Osh lebt im Oakland Zoo auf dem Gelände des Knowland-Parks in Oakland in der Bucht von San Francisco. Geburt und Herkunftsfamilie Osh wurde am 24.05.1994 im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park in Kent in der Nähe von Canterbury geboren. Er ist ein Sohn des berühmten Zuchtbullen Yossi im Zoo Ramat Gan in Israel und von dessen Halbschwester Sara†. Yossi und Sara† stammen beide von dem Bullen Timbo† ab, haben aber verschiedene Mütter. Yossi ist ein Sohn von Bahati, Sara† von Motek†. Osh hatte noch zwei ältere Schwestern, Helinka† und Yoki†. Helinka war nur wenige Monate alt geworden und war schon gestorben, als Osh geboren wurde. Yoki† hingegen wurde selbst von ihrem Vater gedeckt und hat vier Kälber geboren, von denen ihre drei überlebenden Söhne Leon, Yzick und Jumaane heute in Zoos in Polen und Jumaane in Serengetipark Hodenhagen leben. Yoki† starb 2009 im Zoo Sóstó. Osh hat seine Schwestern und Vorfahren nie getroffen. Er hat nur die Elefanten aus seiner Verwandtschaft kennengelernt, die mit ihm in Howletts gelebt haben. Umstände seiner Geburt Osh'''s Mutter Sara† war zusammen mit ihrer Halbschwester Lara† etwa zwei Monate vor seiner Geburt aus Ramat Gan abgereist, vermutlich, um weitere Inzucht zwischen Yossi und seinen Halbschwestern zu vermeiden. Allerdings waren beide Kühe bereits wieder hochträchtig, als sie Ramat Gan verließen und am 12.03.1994 im Howletts-Wildtierpark eintrafen. So wurde '''Osh nur wenig später in Howletts geboren. Mit seiner Geburt setzte eine zweite Geburtenphase in Howletts ein, die aber in Ramat Gan eingeleitet worden war. Osh'''s Halbschwester und Cousine Issa† wurde 27.07.1994, also zwei Monate nach ihm, geboren. '''Osh wurde auch als erster im Vereinigten Königreich geborene Elefantenbulle bezeichnetJohn Aspinall 1926 - 2000 In Memoriam, auf www.kentresources.co.uk, was nicht ganz zutrifft. Leben in Kent Osh ist in seiner Geburtsgruppe aufgewachsen. Neben seiner Mutter, seiner Tante Lara† und Issa† lebten in Howletts schon seit längerer Zeit Osh'''s Halbschwestern Tammi und Stavit†, die ursprünglich mit ihren Müttern nach dorthin gegangen waren, inzwischen aber sich ohne diese dort aufhielten und im Begriff waren, selbst Mütter zu werden. So wurden ab 1997 weitere Kälber in Howletts geboren, gezeugt vom parkeigenen Bullen Jums, darunter die Kälber Jumar und Justa† von seinen Halbschwestern. Diese beiden wurden während seines Aufenthaltes in Howletts geboren, später folgten noch weitere Nachkommen in seiner Familie. Daneben gab es auch Nachwuchs für Masa†, die Matriarchin der Gruppe, mit dem '''Osh ebenfalls heranwuchs. Dazu gehörten Masas Sohn Jassa und ihre Enkelin Umna†. Osh blieb fast bis zur Vollendung seines zehnten Lebensjahres in seiner Geburtsgruppe, bis es für ihn Zeit wurde, diese zu verlassen. Nach seiner Abreise wurden auch seine Mutter, Tante Lara† und Issa† abgegeben. Sie gingen 2006 in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park. Dort starb Osh'''s Mutter Sara† im Juli 2008. Von ihren Nachkommen leben neben '''Osh nur noch seine drei Neffen und Halbbrüder Leon, Yzick und Jumaane. Überführung in die USA Osh wurde zur notwendigen Abwanderung aus seiner Herkunftsfamilie in die USA gebracht. Der Zoo Oakland suchte einen Ersatz für seinen Bullen Smokey† (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Asiatischen Bullen beim Circus Ringling), der 2001 gestorben war, und erhielt nach langer Suche in Nordamerika, Russland und Indien von Howletts das Angebot, Osh als Gabe in Empfang zu nehmen: So wurde die Kuratorin des kalifornischen Zoos nach England geschickt, um mit Osh den Gang in die Transportkiste zu trainieren. Nach diesem Erfolg wurde die Kiste mit Osh auf einen LKW verladen, der wiederum mit der Fähre über den Kanal gebracht wurde. Eine Zwischenstation war der Flughafen von Amsterdam, wo in einem Tierhotel übernachtet wurde. Am Folgetag wurde Osh in seiner Transportkiste in ein Flugzeug verladen. Dafür war das hintere Drittel der Sitze entfernt worden. Der Flug ging nach Los Angeles, wo die Einfuhr des Elefanten erfolgte, bevor er weiter nach Oakland reiste. Leben in Kalifornien Osh traf im März 2004 im Zoo Oakland ein. Er war dort der jüngste von vier Afrikanischen Elefanten und der einzige Bulle. Am Anfang gab es die größten Auseinandersetzungen mit der dominanten Kuh Donna (geboren 1980 in Simbabwe), die ihn über die Anlage jagte. Daher wurden beide zwei Jahre ohne direkten Kontakt zueinander gehalten und erst nach einem "kooperativen Fütterungstraining" wieder zusammengebracht. Seitdem soll Osh die engste Bindung an Donna haben. Im August 2004 war zuerst nur mit der Kuh Lisa (geboren 1977) zusammen gebracht worden. Insgesamt hat Osh einen schweren Stand bei den Kühen, und auch wenn er im Alter von sechzehn Jahren bereits ungefähr drei Meter groß war, so ist er auch den beiden anderen Kühen, Lisa und Dunda† (geboren 1969), untergeordnet. Noch 2010 wird er als verspielt und freundlich bezeichnet. Osh wird in Oakland im geschützten Kontakt zu den Pflegern gehalten und im Target-Training ausgebildet. Erst im Jahre 2011 erhielt Osh seinen eigenen Bullenstall mit Sandboden und lebte auf. Der hochbeinige 3 m große Bulle lebte auf und wurde massiger. Leider hat er seinen rechten Stoßzahn verloren und die Kühe sind mit über 40 Jahren für die Zucht zu alt. Literatur # Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Heft 24 vom Dez. 2013, Seite 11 ff, Besuch im Oakland Zoo von Olaf Paterok Weblinks *Osh at Oakland Zoo (Knowland Park), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Gina Kinzley: Happy Sweet Sixteen Oshy!, Porträt von Osh anlässlich seines Geburtstages auf www.oaklandzoo.org. *Flying For Peanuts, Bericht über Oshs Überführung nach Amerika auf ginnyprior.com. *Oakland Zoo Gets New Bull Elephant, Nachricht von Oshs Ankunft in Oakland auf www.oaklandnet.com. *OAKLAND / Zoo has big hopes for this little fellow when he grows up, Bericht zu Oshs ersten Monaten in Oakland auf articles.sfgate.com. *painted ground, Foto von Osh in Oakland auf www.flickr.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Zoo Oakland